


How to Raise a Child in Five Days

by write_the_impossible



Series: B.a.p Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is turned into a child and the rest of b.a.p try to handle it. Try being the keyword here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Raise a Child in Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the B.A.P Bingo Challenge. Enjoy.

Himchan has to be dreaming; there's no possible way that a baby is crying right beside him. It's not possible. It can't be. It is possible. There's a baby. In their bed. What? Himchan turns to the wailing child and sees Daehyun staring at the baby between them too.

“What is that?” Daehyun asks and Himchan blinks owlishly at Daehyun and the baby for all of ten seconds before his eyes widen considerably.

“There's a freaking baby in our bed!” Himchan shouts waking the other three occupants in their bed and making the child wail louder.

“Why are you screaming hyung?” Jongup asks him leaning over his shoulder and he motions to the child. The nod that he receives from Jongup is not the reaction he'd been looking for. Upon closer inspection, Himchan sees that the baby looks a whole hell of a lot like Yongguk.  _Oh no._

“Where's Yongguk hyung?” Junhong asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning and Jongup and Himchan, having come to the same conclusion, point to the baby in front of them. Junhong nods as if it's the most normal thing in the world and Himchan is still struck by how calm the others are.

“What do we do?” Himchan is borderline hysterical because it's not every day that one of your boyfriends is turned into an actual baby and Jongup hugs him from behind to try to get him to stop hyperventilating.

“Did any of you idiots think to change him or feed him or do anything other than stare at him?” Youngjae asks from behind Daehyun and everyone turns to look at him shaking their heads. Youngjae rolls his eyes and picks Yongguk up to take him into the living room. He knows that they have some diapers and a bottle or two thousand in the cabinet – courtesy of an overzealous Natasha bringing her daughter over a couple of weeks ago for a weekend. He grabs one of the bottles and pours the rest of the milk in the refrigerator into it and sticks the bottle in the microwave. He's not sure just how old Yongguk is but he bets that he can have whole milk without it constipating him. And if he can't, a little sugar water will help with his digestion after wards anyway, so no harm no foul. When the timer goes off, Yongguk is looking up at him curiously and Youngjae smiles down at the now calm baby. “You were just tired of being in bed, weren't you?” Youngjae read somewhere that if you want your child, or in this case a baby version of you boyfriend, to learn to talk faster you should speak to them in full sentences instead of baby talk, so he talks to Yongguk softly while the baby drinks from the bottle like it's his last meal.

“How are you so calm? Our boyfriend was turned into a baby, why are you not freaking out?!” Himchan rage whispers at him and he turns to look at the others who have all huddled together in the doorway as if they're afraid of the child. Youngjae rolls his eyes yet again and he worries in the back of his mind that they might just detach in his eye sockets and roll out one day. He'll have to see if that's possible.

“Because if I freak out then he freaks out.” Youngjae says simply motioning to the baby cradled in his arms. When Yongguk pushes the bottle away from his mouth Youngjae holds him up over his shoulder and proceeds to burp him. After Yongguk is burped and smiling up at Youngjae's silly faces, Youngjae figures he needs to change him, and he stands and heads to the doorway which is still blocked by four grown men looking terrified of the baby. Youngjae sighs and raises an eyebrow at them. “Can you guys move please?” Youngjae asks and they all part as if on autopilot. Youngjae spreads out a baby blanket (also Natasha's) on their couch and lays Yongguk down on it so that he can go find a diaper. When he comes back he sees Jongup and Junhong playing with Yongguk while Daehyun and Himchan just stare and stay as far away as possible. As soon as he undoes the adhesive strips on Yongguks diaper Junhong and Jongup let out a simultaneous 'aww'.

“How cute it's so tiny.” Junhong says and Youngjae snorts.

“I don't think Yongguk hyung would like you calling his junk 'cute' to be quite honest.” Youngjae tells him and Jongup nods.

“So like, what are we gonna do? How do we change him back?” Himchan finally speaks and Youngjae shrugs as he finishes changing Yongguk's diaper as do the others. He picks Yongguk up and he, Jongup, and Junhong start trying to see who can make him laugh first. Pretty soon Yongguk is giggling and smiling at them with wonder in his eyes and they decide to just call it a tie. By the time Daehyun is comfortable enough to be beside baby Yongguk and play with him without freaking out, Himchan is in full out panic mode hyperventilation included. “You guys are just ignoring the issues here like how in the world are we supposed to turn our boyfriend back into a grown man and why he was turned into a baby in the first place? Am I the only one who's worried about this?” The others look up at him and nod.

“Yes.” They say in unison and Himchan is going to pull his hair out. Daehyun walks over to him and pulls him into a hug.

“Himchan hyung, calm down, it's not that big of a deal.” Before Himchan can protest, Daehyun kisses him to silence him. “Besides, this is the first time I've seen Yongguk hyung so happy in over a month.” Daehyun motions over to the baby who's trying to decide who he wants to go to between the other three. Daehyun walks behind Himchan and wraps his arms around his waist and lays his head on Himchan's shoulder. “Let's enjoy this while we can, huh?” Daehyun says smiling against Himchan's shoulder and Himchan sighs. Damn Jung Daehyun and his convincing skills to hell.

They join the others and watch as Yongguk crawls over to Youngjae's arms and he exclaims happily while the other two pout at them. Youngjae has to admit that he likes the attention he's getting from Yongguk; he knows that Yongguk loves him just like he loves the other four of them, but he doesn't get much of his boyfriends' attention and he's spent the least amount of time with him since their relationship began so no one can really blame him for his hesitance to hand Yongguk off to any of the others. They (mainly Youngjae) spend the rest of the day playing with and catering to all of Yongguk's needs and lazing around the house.

Yongguk, as it turns out, is a rather bossy baby and he demands all the attention he can get. There's such a vast contrast between baby Yongguk and they Yongguk that they all know and love today; baby Yongguk wants everyone's attention on him at all times while their older boyfriend Yongguk is complacent with receiving little to no attention from anyone. Yongguk also decides when everyone is going to nap and when they're going to wake up because, even with five people, taking care of a baby is tiring work. At around nine o'clock they're all exhausted and Yongguk is ready to sleep too, so they decide to call it a night. There's more space in the bed with Yongguk resting on Youngjae's chest but it's weird because, even though Yongguk is physically there, they haven't really talked to him and been able to act like they normally do with him all day and it leaves them all feeling a tad bit empty.

When Youngjae wakes up the next morning he feels like there's a heavy weight on his chest and he wakes up to see Yongguk only a little older this time. The Yongguk sitting on his chest and staring down at him is a toddler now and Youngjae is confused, but only for a second because Yongguk is pulling on his night shirt and pointing to the door. Judging from the tiny little growling noise that Youngjae hears and Yongguk rubbing his stomach, he guesses that the boy is hungry.

“Are you hungry gukkie?” Youngjae questions and Yongguk smiles and nods at him. Youngjae smiles back and picks Yongguk up trying to be careful to not wake up the others. He holds a finger up to his mouth making a soft shushing sound and Yongguk does the same and Youngjae's heart skips a beat at how cute he is. He and Yongguk walk to the kitchen and he sets Yongguk down on the counter top to check the fridge. They have a few things, but nothing that's toddler appropriate, so Youngjae turns to Yongguk. “You wanna go shopping with me gukkie?” Youngjae asks Yongguk and Yongguk nods fervently. “Let's get you dressed first.”

After Youngjae dresses Yongguk (he thought Yongguk's toy obsession was a little weird but he's glad for it now at the stuffed animals clothes fit Yongguk perfectly) he makes a list of things he needs to get at the store and writes a note to the others about his departure. Right before he's about to set off, Jongup walks out of the room scratching his bare chest and looking at the two questioningly.

“Where are you going?” Jongup asks apparently not bothered by Yongguk's change in age and Youngjae turns to him.

“Grocery shopping. Wanna come with?” Youngjae asks him and Jongup nods.

“Let me get a shirt.” Jongup runs to the room and is out and dressed in the time it takes Youngjae to wrestle Yongguk into a small hoodie.

“Ready?” Jongup asks and Youngjae nods. The walk to the store takes less than ten minutes and it's spent with Youngjae holding Jongups hand and Jongup holding Yongguk. It's silent, but it's peaceful and Youngjae is thankful that Jongup is the person who woke up instead of any of the others. Don't get him wrong, he loves them, but it would be a whole lot more stressful a morning if he had to take a toddler and one of his noisier boyfriends.

“So, do you think Yongguk is going to change back into himself anytime soon?” Jongup asks Youngjae and Youngjae shrugs.

“Considering that he went from a baby to a toddler overnight, I'd say it won't take long for him to be his age again. But who knows?” Youngjae looks over at Yongguk who's snuggled into Jongups' embrace and smiles.

“You like the attention you're getting from him don't you?” Jongup asks studying Youngjae and Youngjae's cheeks flush a bright pink. “Don't worry, me too.” Jongup says just as they reach the store and Jongup sets Yongguk in one of the baskets and they head on through the store to shop. It takes them a little longer than it would have if it was just Youngjae and Jongup, but even with Yongguk being a child who wants to touch and have everything he sees, it takes less time for them to leave than it usually would have.

When they get back home with their groceries in hand and Yongguk on Jongups' back, they see that the others are awake and waiting for them. Himchan lashes out at them for not taking someone else to help them if they knew they were going to get so many groceries and Daehyun and Junhong take Yongguk off of Jongups' back. Before they can even turn the corner, Yongguk is wailing and reaching out for them.

“Sorry, sorry, I'll give you back to Jongup and Youngjae.” Youngjae can see the hurt at the rejection from Yongguk on Daehyun's face and he tries not to smile triumphantly.

“Come on little man, let's go make breakfast.” Jongup says and Yongguk grabs his and Youngjae's hands and pulls them into the kitchen. Toddler Yongguk is just as bossy as baby Yongguk was only difference being that the toddler can control his limbs and call attention to himself without crying like he's being murdered. Instead he wordlessly demands to be sat on the counter right beside Youngjae while he cooks and to face Jongup while he sorts out the groceries. Soon everyone has joined them in the kitchen and Yongguk is even letting the other guys hold him.

“I guess he just didn't want to be away from you and Jonguppie hyung.” Junhong wraps his arms around Youngjaes waist while Youngjae scrambles the eggs. Youngjae sighs happily and leans into his touch.

“Guess so.” Junhong keeps his tight hold around Youngjae until they're forced to either separate or Youngjae has to sit in his lap to eat.

“Junhong let me go I have to eat.” Youngjae says around and laugh and Junhong shakes his head.

“Just sit in my lap. You can even feed me if you want.” Youngjae rolls his eyes but sits down in Junhong's lap anyway. Yongguk, who was sitting in Jongup's lap and toying with his necklace looks over and sees that Youngjae isn't sitting beside him and he turns to find him. He hops out of Jongup's lap and walks over to Youngjae.

“Hey gukkie, what's up?” Youngjae asks him and Yongguk holds out his hand expectantly. Youngjae takes is and grabs his plate; he figured this would happen, he just didn't know when. Yongguk pulls him to his seat and makes sure Youngjae sits down before he gets back into Jongup's lap and starts playing with his necklace again. He does, however, grab Youngjae's hand to make sure that he can't leave his side. Youngjae looks over at a pouting Junhong and shrugs with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Yongguk spends the entirety of the day literally and figuratively hanging off of Youngjae or Jongup. When Youngjae makes them breakfast Yongguk is sitting on the counter watching his every move. When Jongup goes jogging Yongguk tags along on Jongup's back. The only time they get a few minutes of peace is when they shower and leave him with one or the other but that never lasts long because Yongguk goes to find one of them.

“I'm not even sure who to be more jealous of; Jongup and Youngjae for the attention that Yongguk is giving them, or Yongguk for being able to even have more than a second of physical contact with the two.” Himchan says to no one in particular. He's currently pouting in the middle of two equally pouting men staring at their lovers with a mixture of envy and admiration.

“I'm more jealous of Yonggukkie hyung to be honest.” Daehyun says watching the toddler sprawl out across Jongup and Youngjae's laps. Daehyun smiles at the two while they tickle a struggling Yongguk but then a thought crosses his mind and he feels his chest ache. “What if they leave us?” Daehyun asks looking at Himchan and Junhong as identical looks of terror cross their faces.

“They wouldn't leave us. Right?” Junhong worries his bottom lip between his teeth and they all look over at Jongup and Youngjae cuddling with Yongguk snuggled between them. Youngjae, sensing the eyes on them, smiles across at his other boyfriends and waves them over.

“Why are you guys so far away? Come sit with us.” Youngjae tells them and he and Jongup scoot closer to each other to make room for the others. Daehyun smiles, thankful that their worries have been erased, and goes to snuggle up to Youngjae on the couch. Junhong lays beside Jongup and Himchan cuddles up to Daehyun.

When the others wake up, having fallen asleep on the couch sometime during the night, Yongguk is clinging onto him and whimpering.

“What's wrong gukkie?” Youngjae asks him and Yongguk looks up.

“I had a nightmare Jae.” Yongguk tells him and he almost shouts for joy at the fact that Yongguk is now talking because that means that he's older than five.

“Aw, it's ok guk. How about we go to the kitchen and get you some milk and cookies, hmm?” Youngjae asks him softly and Yongguk nods.

“Jae, what's wrong with Yongguk?” Jongup asks rubbing his eyes.

“Jongup!” Yongguk leaps out of Youngjae's arms and into Jongup's.

“What's wrong Gukkie?” Jongup asks cuddling the boy as Youngjae gets up to go find them some breakfast.

“Nightmare. He tried to take me 'way from you.” Yongguk tells him pointing at Himchan with a small frown. It takes everything in Jongup's power not to coo at him.

“I was just trying to take the kid to the bathroom.” Himchan says exasperatedly. Yongguk reaches out his fist and slaps Himchan's thigh and Himchan looks at him scandalized.

“Your child just hit me.” Himchan is nearly screaming and Daehyun and Junhong wake up to the commotion.

“Come on Himchan, he's not even that old, it couldn't have hurt that bad.” Daehyun tells him around a yawn.

“Daehyun don't encourage that.” Jongup tell him and he grabs Yongguk's hand and makes the boy face him. “Did you just hit at Himchan hyung?” Jongup asks him. Obviously he knows the answer, but he want Yongguk to admit that he was wrong. Yongguk nods and Jongup sighs softly. “It's not nice to hit Guk. You could have hurt Himchan hyung. Now tell hyung that you're sorry.” Jongup tells him.

“Sorry.” Yongguk says and Jongup nods at him. They both look up at Himchan with matching pouts and Himchan rolls his eyes and laughs.

“I'll forgive you, but only if you give me a hug.” Himchan tells him holding out his arms. Yongguk smiles and crawls into his lap and hugs him and Himchan starts tickling him. The room quickly fills with Yongguk's high pitched giggles and Jongup smiles. He gets up and goes into the kitchen with Youngjae. He walks up behind Youngjae and wraps his arms wound his waist to kiss his cheek.

“Morning. Are they torturing Yongguk in there or are those screams a good thing?” Youngjae asks and Jongup smiles into his shoulder. Before he can answer Daehyun, Himchan, and Junhong walk in with Yongguk laying on Junhong's shoulder.

“He wanted to ride on my shoulders but I didn't want him to get hurt so we just did it this way.” Junhong tells them as if that makes it any better. Youngjae just shakes his head and goes back to making their eggs and Jongup just stares at the others.

“What?” They ask simultaneously and Jongup rolls his eyes.

“So guys, I'm starting to get cabin fever and we need to get out of this house. Why don't we go somewhere today? It's nice outside and the amusement park is probably open so let's go there.” Daehyun says blowing a raspberry onto Yongguk's exposed tummy.

“First and foremost we need to get Guk some more clothes. From what I've seen this will only last for today so let's get him three outfits.” Himchan says smiling in the toddlers direction.

“Well we can't keep giving him tigger clothes now can we?” Daehyun asks and everyone nods.

Thirty minutes later finds them at the mall and Yongguk is looking around excitedly at everything.

“Wow.” Yongguk says as he looks up at the mutlitude of stores surrounding them and Himchan smiles and picks him up.

“This is my domain. You can come with or you can go somewhere else, but me and Guk are going shopping.” Himchan tells them walking away with a smile. He knows them well enough to know what they're going to do; Daehyun is going to go to the food court, Youngjae to the mac store, and Jongup and Junhong to any store with sneakers and snapbacks. “Alright kiddo, let's pick out some clothes shall we.” Himchan takes them into the first store that he sees that's fit for children and he starts looking around at all the clothes. “So what do you like Guk?” Himchan asks the child in his arms and Yongguk puts on a small pout and shrugs.

“What do you think Himchannie hyung?” Yongguk asks him and Himchan sets him down and grabs his hand to lead him to one of the racks.

“How about this?” Himchan says holding up a pants suit type outfit for Yongguk and Yongguk shakes his head. “Ok then, how about this?” Himchan holds up another more formal looking suit and the six year old face palms.

“Himchannie hyung doesn't know what he's doing. I'll look.” Yongguk tells him and Himchan has almost never been so offended in his life.

“Well then.” He mumbles as he follows Yongguk through the store. Yongguk picks out three outfits and hands them to Himchan and Himchan smiles. “You have to try these on first buddy. We wouldn't wanna get you something that didn't fit now would we?” Himchan asks ruffling Yongguk's hair. Yongguk takes the clothes back with a small smile and goes to the dressing room. Himchan has to admit that he may be just a little bit embarassing when Yongguk walks out of the dressing room and he woops and hollers and whistles at the red faced boy.

“Himchan hyung.” Yongguk looks down at his shoes and Himchan smiles.

“Sorry kiddo, you're just so cute I couldn't help myself.” Himchan tells him. Yongguk smiles at him again and Himchan notices that Yongguks two front teeth are missing and that has to be the very cutest thing he's ever seen in his entire life ever.

“Can we go eat?” Yongguk asks after Himchan pays for the clothes and they're on the way out the store door when Daehyun literally appears beside them at the prospect of food.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Daehyun asks picking Yongguk up and placing him on his back. He takes off running to the food court with Yongguk holding on for dear life but laughing nonetheless and Himchan smiles.

“What are you smiling about?” Youngjae asks walking up to him with an apple store bag in hand.

“iPads are over-rated.” Himchan tells him already knowing what's in the bag as they walk behind Daehyun who is purposefully spinning in circles as he runs with Yongguk on his back.

“Shut up. Did you buy him some new clothes?” Youngjae asks unfazed by Himchan's quip. Himchan looks at him sidelong and smiles while he intertwines their fingers together.

“I did and the kid is super picky. First he told me to get whatever I wanted, but then I found this cute little suit and showed it to him and he told me I didn't know what I was doing.” Himchan whines and Youngjae laughs and tightens his hold on Himchan's hand.

“Himchan he's six, you can't expect him to want to wear suits at his age. He wants shirts with dinosaurs on them, not a formal suit.” Youngjae tells him with his brow raised and Himchan sighs.

“I get it, I get it. Anyway, why on earth did you get a new iPad? You have like three of them.” Himchan tells him rubbing his thumb across Youngjae's hand and Youngjae laughs.

“I just wanted another one. So what do we do now?” Youngjae asks Himchan and Himchan shrugs.

“We wait for this to wear off. It shouldn't take long you know? At the most it'll take about two weeks to get him to be his normal age. He seems like he's doing just fine though, so why worry, let's indulge our fantasies of raising a child hm?” Himchan asks him bumping his shoulder lightly.

“I guess so. Let's go stop them from buying out the entire food court, shall we?” Youngjae asks and Himchan nods with a smile.

They spend the rest of their time in the mall just window shopping and enjoying each others company before they decide to take Yongguk to the amusement park. Daehyun tries to be brave in front of Yongguk and ride the biggest roller coaster there but that costs him his lunch and his new shoes. Jongup wins Yongguk a large tigger teddy bear at one of the little games and Yongguk nearly bawls with joy when Jongup hands it to him. Himchan sneaks Yongguk some of his cotton candy as if no one else saw it but they did so the burst of energy he gets right before they leave is expected.

“Junhong,” Himchan looks exhausted and Youngjae almost feels sorry for him until he remembers this was Himchan's fault in the first place. “Help me Junhonggie, I'm dying.” Himchan tells him because Yongguk is currently bouncing up and down in place and begging Himchan to run around and do something, anything, with him which is what he's been doing since the sugar rush hit, but Himchan is exhausted from their last game of 'carry Yongguk on your shoulders while he pretends you're a horse and you run wherever and however fast he wants you to' so he's not planning on getting up from his seat anytime soon. Junhong, pure, sweet Junhong takes pity on him and grabs Yongguk's hand.

“How about we go ride all the roller coasters you're tall enough to get on until one of us pukes.” Junhong tells him and Yongguk nearly jumps out of his skin as he shouts out a very loud “Yes!”

“Kids are freaking psychopaths.” Himchan pants out and Daehyun laughs at him.

“This is your fault just in case you were wondering.” Daehyun tells him plopping down on his lap. Himchan heaves but neither of them try to move and Youngjae sits down beside them.

“It really is.” Youngjae tells him and Himchan is apparently the only one in the group who doesn't think that's funny. Everything goes by without a hitch until they hear a shout that is undeniably Yongguk and they have to go see what all the commotion is.

“I want it!” Yongguk is shouting at Junhong and pointing at some elephant plushy in another childs arms and the other child is crying.

“Yongguk I told you no. That's not your but if –” Junhong starts only to be cut off by Yongguks' loud shriek. Yongguk proceeds to throw himself on the ground kicking and screaming and Junhong is absolutely mortified and he looks to his older counterparts for assistance.

“Yongguk, are you going to get up now or are you going to stay on the ground and not get another plushy at all?” Jongup asks after a solid three minutes of the crying and he sounds as calm as ever. He drops down beside Yongguk who has stopped flailing and smooths down his hair. “We can't take that toy from that little girl because someone won it for her. Wouldn't you be sad if someone took your toy away from you even though we won it for you?” Jongup asks and Yongguk nods and lets out a silent “Yeah.” in between sniffles. “Exactly so we will not take her toy from her and you will apologize to her, won't you?” Jongup asks and Yongguk stands up and walks over to the little girl.

“Sorry.” Yongguk tells her and she looks up at her daddy who looks a little bit shocked and amazed.

“It's OK, Yongguk, thank you for apologizing.” The man tells Yongguk and Yongguk nods while the man looks up at Jongup.

“You're so young...I've never seen someone your age handle that as calmly as you did.” The man comments and Jongup shrugs.

“I grew up around children and I helped babysit when I was younger so it's not really a big deal.” Jongup explains with a shrug and the man nods. He pulls a card out of his wallet and hands it to Jongup.

“If you ever feel like babysitting, call and let me know.” The man says and walks away. Jongup puts the card in his back pocket and grabs Yongguk's hand.

“So why the tantrum dude? Weren't you having fun with us?” Daehyun asks and Yongguk just pouts his way.

“He's tired guys, he's been up since eight this morning and it's already nine thirty. Let's get him home and get him to bed hmm?” Youngjae tells him grabbing Yongguk's other hand. In the short ride on the bus from the park to their house, Yongguk walls asleep in Junhong's arms and, even though they hate it, they have to wake him when they get home.

“He's so peaceful when he's sleeping though, why do we have to wake him?” Himchan asks petting Yongguk's hair softly and Youngjae sighs.

“He needs a shower. In case you guys forgot he threw himself on the filthy ground and he can't go to sleep like that. First off because of all the health issues and also because who knows how old he's going to be when we wake up tomorrow morning?” Youngjae asks and the others all have some sort of sad expression on their face. “I'll even do the honors.” Youngjae tells them as he shakes Yongguk gently. Yongguk's eyes open slowly and even then he still looks exhausted.

“Jae?” Yongguk asks rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists and Youngjae smiles.

“It's me guk. We need to get you cleaned up and then we're all gonna go to bed alright?” Youngjae says and Yongguk nods and reaches his arms out for him. They all know that he's far too big to be carried, but they can't say no to his pouting face so he's getting whatever it is that he could possibly want if they can get it for him. Youngjae takes him to the bathroom and helps him take off his dirty clothes while the water runs. He gets up to leave the bathroom but Yongguk asks him to stay. In retrospect, it's a good thing Yongguk's pout gets him whatever he wants because if it didn't he most likely would have drowned. Before the bath is even over, Yongguk is asleep and Youngjae has to grab the soaking wet child and dry him off and dress him while simultaneously keeping him from falling. It's definitely a feat, but he somehow manages to do it and, even though he's soaking wet and kinda cold, he considers this one a victory.

“I would would say a dirty joke but I'm far too tired to do so.” Daehyun tells him from below Junhong and Himchan who look half dead.

“Whatever, I'm showering first.” Youngjae whispers handing Yongguk to Jongup who tells the others to move. There's a chorus of groans as the three get up and rearrange themselves to accompany Yongguk and their normal sleeping arrangement and Youngjae starts walking to the bathroom before he back tracks and looks in the room. “Anyone wanna join me?” Youngjae asks and Junhong nearly bolts to the door to get to him. Youngjae laughs and leads the younger to the bathroom. They undress in relative silence and hop into the shower. Youngjae is scrubbing his chest when Junhong kisses right behind his ear and then makes a trail down the side of his neck and back up again. “Junhong, not right now.” Youngjae tells him and he wants this, he  _really_ wants this, but it's too risky and they both know it.

“Come on Jae, we can be quiet.” Junhong tells him and Youngjae laughs.

“You know that's not possible. Besides, we shouldn't have to wait for much longer so just be patient and let me wash your back.” Youngjae leans up and kisses Junhong and Junhong smiles and turns around to let Youngjae do just that.

“Fine, but you owe me at least a BJ when this is over.” Junhong throws over his shoulder and Youngjae snorts but continues washing Junhong's back in silence. Himchan and Daehyun get up and kiss them both before heading off to the bathroom and Youngjae lays down behind Yongguk to sleep and it doesn't take much for he and Junhong to join Yongguk in dream land.

The next morning, Youngjae wakes up to an empty bed and he looks around confused. He walks to the living room and smiles at the site in front of him; Daehyun, a teen version of Yongguk, Himchan, and Jongup are playing Mario Kart 8tm and there's a chorus of yells of “Quit cheating Daehyunnie hyung.” and “How did I fall off of that?” and, even better “How dare you hit me with a turtle shell you jerk.” and Youngjae finds it quite amusing. Himchan groans in frustration and tosses his remote on the couch and gets up to leave.

“Youngjae hyung, come play the game with us so I can have some sort of competition.” Yongguk tells him and sticks his tongue out at Daehyun and Daehyun fake glares at him.

“Oh it's on you brat.” And fifteen year old Yongguk is so much easier to handle than any younger version of Yongguk that they've dealt with. They spend the entire day competing on games like Mortal Kombat, Mario Kart, Sonic Racing, and the like and, before they know it, it's midnight.

“Alright kiddo, it's time to sleep.” Himchan tells him and he pouts at them but complies anyway.

“Do you guys mind if I sleep in here tonight?” Yongguk asks biting his lip nervously and Daehyun gives him a knowing look.

“Yeah, but no games after one and keep it down in here.” Daehyun tells him and he nods and bids them all goodnight.

“You guys know why he wanted to be alone don't you?” Daehyun asks and Youngjae nods.

“Well considering he's a teen with raging hormones and no idea that he's gay, yeah, yeah we do.” Youngjae says and Himchan laughs.

“Well, hopefully we'll see a more confident Yongguk tomorrow.” Jongup comments and everyone nods.

“I love this whole journey into parent hood, but I miss our Yongguk.” Himchan says into the darkness and everyone else agrees.

Youngjae walks into the living room the next morning to wake Yongguk and get him ready for breakfast and when he sees Yongguk laying on the couch he nearly cries at the sight.

“Guk!” Youngjae exclaims waking Yongguk out of his slumber and pouncing on him. He kisses him deeply and Yongguk is surprised at first but he kisses back just ask eagerly. He really missed doing that.

“Hey Jae, is something wrong? Why am I on the couch” Yongguk asks sitting up looking at him alarmed. Before Youngjae can answer, everyone else joins them in the living room and sees that Yongguk is back to normal and they all try to hug and/or kiss him at once. Yongguk's smile is large as he listens to his boys talk about how much they missed him and he doesn't know what they're talking about, but he's happy with their welcome. “Am I missing something?” Yongguk asks and everyone pulls away talking all at once.

“Guys, guys, let's let Youngjae or Jongup tell him.” Daehyun says smiling at him and Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“What?” Yongguk asks and Youngjae leans on his shoulder.

“Have you had any weird dreams or anything about the past week?” Youngjae asks entwining their fingers together and looking up at Yongguk quizzically.

“I had a dream that I was turned into various versions of my younger self and you guys were taking care of me.” Yongguk explains and Junhong doesn't even try to stifle his laugh. “Really, am I missing something?” Yongguk asks with a cute little pout coming to his face. Jongup leans up and kisses the pout away pulling back with a smirk when Yongguk follows him.

“Well, that wasn't a dream, it actually happened. Also, you were a very bossy baby just so you know. You were cute and then you started terrorizing us and then you beat us in a bunch of video games.” Jongup tells him and Yongguk's eyes widen.

“How is that even possible?” Yongguk asks and everyone shrugs.

“Don't know, but I missed you so much Guk. We all did.” Junhong tells him and Himchan nods along with the others.

“You were cute and all, but I think I like the grown up Yongguk much better than I liked the child versions of Yongguk; older Yongguk can make me feel a completely different type of happiness than any younger Yongguk ever could.” Himchan tells him with a sly smile and Yongguk decides to play along.

“Oh? And what feelings might those be exactly?” Yongguk asks and Daehyun gets up and holds out his hand.

“How about we show you what those feelings are, hmm?” Daehyun asks as he takes Yongguk's hand and leads he and the others out of the room.

Much later, they all lay sweaty and sated in bed and Yongguk makes sure to have Jongup and Youngjae on either side of him.

“Junhong,” Daehyun calls out to him sounding a little raspy. “remind me to thank your dance instructor.” Daehyun tells him and Junhong snorts but he's smiling so Daehyun just nudges at him with his shoulder.

“Just so you know, we aren't going to try to have kids any time soon.” Youngjae tells everyone and Yongguk stops his gentle stroking on Youngjae's side to look at him sadly.

“Why?” Yongguk and Jongup ask simultaneously and Youngjae smiles.

“Because then we'd have to be quiet when we did this, and we all know how much certain someone's like to hear their names being called out.” Youngjae says and the others smile.

“Yeah, I think we'll wait a while on the whole kids thing. That gives us more time to get really freaky without worrying about a kid telling us they had nightmares where people were screaming their daddies names over and over again.” Himchan says and there's a scoff, a snort, and a hum from someone in the bed and Himchan smiles before they all fall asleep comfortably warm and happy.


End file.
